1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an adjustable-length actuating element.
2. Background Art
Lots of applications exist where to use actuating elements, a first end of which is held while a second end is movable relative to the first end for movable parts to be adjusted one relative to the other. These parts may for instance be trunk lids of passenger vehicles or the heavier flaps of bays. Further fields of possible application include elevating table tops or tops of workbenches.
DE 100 18 811 A1 describes a length-adjusting device which comprises two cross arms that are adjustable one in relation to the other. A skid with an electric motor disposed thereon is provided between the cross arms; the skid is displaceable relative to the cross arms. Spindle drives, which are provided in pairs, are driven by the motor, namely two spindle drives at a time via a single joint driving gear. The spindle drives serve for adjusting the distance of the cross arms.